She just can't get away challenge
by dragonrulertidal
Summary: She was sick of her life and just wanted to get away, but she never could in this world, wait this world why not another. If only she get her wish in new worlds. Nope in the life of Jessica Potter. Fem!harry Futa!harry Harry/harem/multi. I am having writers block, if you read this and want this to continue, then please give me idea. If they don't mess with the main plan I might use
1. Challenge

This is my challenge for you. Harry Potter X-over

*Must have/do

-Must start at the end of second year and come back at the choosing of the champions of forth year

-Must find a way to be reincarnated in completely different world (bayonetta, naruto, bleach, etc) and have to be at least 3 worlds but no more then 5.

-Must have a relationship with at least 1 girl per world (can be the same girl but reincarnated in this world)

-No more then 10 per world, but sets(Twins, soul reaper and zanpakuto, etc.) count as one.

-Must get her parents powers

*Can't have

-NO YAOI! I'm sorry but I do like that stuff and I don't want have it in my challenge

*Suggestions (you don't have to but you can)

-Fem!Harry/futa!Harry

-He/She has there own pocket dimension

-Incest

-Femslash

I plan on doing this challenge myself but it might take awhile to get the first chapter out.

Dragonrulertidal, out with waves


	2. Chapter 1

a/n copy/paste sometime lose things so I fixed what I could find

Chapter 1

 _Dear (insert your name here because I don't care who reads this)_

 _This is my life, from just before it got both better and worse. It all started after the incident in the chamber of secrets, I was walking through the hall to Professor McGonagall's office..._

Walking down a stone hallway are two girls that looked like they were on a mission. One could be described as a neko, she has main-like brown hair down her back with two cat ears sticking out of her head, c-cup bust, and a tail coming out just above the rear, the second had coal black hair that travailed down to her shapely ass and then some, tied up in a high pony-tail, she also had a faint scar on her forehead in the shape of a crescent moon over her left eye, and b-cups. It should be noted that Jessica is what you would call a futanari or futa for short, another way to think of it is a 'Chick-with-a-dick'. She still has a vagina to. They both wore their school uniform which consisted of a white blouse, black cloak, a brown skirt, a tie colored red and gold, and brown shoes with a small heel, though they were slightly different from each-others, the neko's cloak had a slit down the middle from the bottom to just above the tail for said tail, and the ravenettes shoes where more like boots that went up to her knees, and while the brunette's skirt was to her knees, hers (the ravenettes) went to her mid-thigh and (if you were a perv and looked or were on the receiving end of one he destructive kicks that could bend a steel guarder or both) you would see spats. Their names are Hermione Granger-Potter and Jessica Potter, soul-mates and married couple do to the soul-binding magical contract that come with it.

They came upon a wooden door with a brass handle, knocked thrice, and waited for an answer. They heard an old voice with a Scottish accent "The door is open." Entering the room reveled a woman, maybe in 60's in emerald green robe's and matching hat with cat like eyes. Her name is Minerva McGonagall. "Oh, hello girls, how are you." she said slowly changing into a more 21 looking version of herself, her robe's changing with her into a more reviling black strapless one with lase around the top showing a bit of cleavage of her dd-cup bust and a slit down the right leg to show it off. "Fine," Jessica said voice full of mischief, love, and a hint of lust. You can also add potter to her last name "but we came here for a reason. We finally finished it but there is one problem, there's only so much power, only one could go through the ritual." To explain the ritual, it's a reincarnation one to send someone to a new world as a baby in the womb. "I'm sorry to hear that." Minerva said with a hint of sadness. Jessica look at the two girls in front of her then smiled and spook mischievously, "I do have a minor solution for the problem; a humangalis clone." When those words left her mouth Minnie (Minerva's nick name) look at her with a questioning eye-brow "How would you power it," she said "the humangalis here are powered by the wards and lye-lines of Hogwarts. If that left here it would stop working unless it was powered by anther sources with the same amount of magic as a Philosopher's stone." "Well it's good I happen to have one right here" Jessica said as she reached into a secret pocket in her right boot.

 _*FLASH-BACK*_

 _End of last year_

 _We see Jessica running through a dusty hallway and into a chamber with a mirror right in the middle of it and a man with a purple terbium on his head starring into it. Upon seeing him, she stopped look at him and thought 'Ha, Hermione owes me 5 galleons.' Hearing the clacking of her heels Professor Quarrel to look back at her and said "Ah miss Potter what a pleasant surprise." "Hello." was he got in return. Pointing his wand at her (his spell one, not his 'magic' one you perverts) and told her "Get over here now_! _" Jessica look him in eye, smiled a mischievous smile, then got a cute look you would see a 6 year old and said in a sweet voice "My aunt told me not to go with men who pull sticks out of their pants." "What." was Quarrel's reply look at her like she was an idiot. Jessica looks at him and laugh and trying, key-word, to say "Never mind." She just kept laughing for 5 minutes when Quarrel finally yelled "Enough stop laughing and get over here!" "Okay, but if something happens to me, I'm kicking your ass." and she meant it both literally and metaphorically. Walking over to him she couldn't help but look in the mirror, what she saw horrified her, a... zit. She screened in horror, ran to the mirror and got rid of it, magically of course. Once fixed turned to Quarrel and spoke with a pleased tone "You need something?" Only to get an odd look from him "What, I know there's nothing on my face." Quarrel just stared before shaking his head and spoke "Just shut up and tell me what you see in the mirror." Jessica replied somewhat snarky "How can I both be quite and tell you what I see."_ _ **JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE!"**_ _He yelled, furious at be joked at. Jessica raised her hands defeat and spook in a small voice "Sorry, I was just joking with you." When she looked into the mirror, much to surprise (and secret pleasure), she saw her and Hermione doing some, more X-rated, things. Drooling at the sight, she barely noticed her mirror-self turn her head, wink, and shove a red stone up her butt. The real Jessica yelped in surprise when she felt something appear inside her ass and a blushed spread across her face, good thing she clean that out this afternoon. Suddenly she hears a raspy voice speak from behind Quarrel "She has it tell her to empty her pockets." "Empty your pockets Potter." Quarrel repeated. With a shrug, she did just that. You'd be surprised from what you saw, a compact mirror, 3 sticks of lipstick,1 Taser, 2 hand-guns, 4 spare clips for said guns, 6 knives, her wand, a pack of gum, and a box of condoms. "Oops, I know I forgot something." The raspy spoke again "Quarrel, let me speak to her." "But master you are too weak right now." Quarrel said worriedly but did as he was told to when he hears the voice say "I have the energy to do this" and removed the terbium from his head and turned around, showing a face on the back of his head, though it looked feminine. "Voldemort, you're a girl?" Yep, Lord Voldemort is really is a really a Lady. "SHUT UP!" yelled said lady, though if she could, she would be blushing, badly, but continued on to say, "Just tell me where the stone is." Looking at her, Jessica said knowing that she (Voldemort) wouldn't believe her, with all seriousness, "Up my ass." which only got her a look that said 'really, you think I would fall for that?' "Fine, if you're not going to tell me I'll just take from you, painfully." Fememort said with a dark look, well more than normal. That mischievous look return to Jessica's face as she said "Oh, you're an S &M pervert; well ain't that kinky." That just made Voldemort fume in rage. Finally having enough, she told Quarrel __**"GET HER!"**_ _He did as he was commanded and attacked but before he could even come near her, she (Jessica) reached behind her under her rube, pulled out a revolver, and pull the trigger, putting a bullet right in the middle of his head. As Quarrel's dead body slumped to the ground and Voldemort spirit floated away, she couldn't help but shout "I told the truth when I said where the stone was." With that taken care of, she picked up a rock transfigured it to look like the stone in the mirror, then smashed it with a bludgeoning hex, pick up her stuff, and acted like she fainted just like Quarrel did earlier in the year._

 ***Flashback End** *

"And that is how I got the stone." Jessica said, finishing up her tale. Hermione just looked at her saying "Only you Jess, only you." while Minnie said "Please tell me you washed that, both had what only could be described as an anime sweat-drop. "We're getting off track here, okay so you want to make artificial you?" Hermione asked. Jessica replied with "No, I made an artificial me." and pull out a beaker with a weird black blob with one eye and a wide smile. Suddenly it spoke "Hello lovely ladies." Jessica chose to move things along and said is "To make the base, or soul in this case, I simply took the piece of my soul I broke off when I killed Quarrel and sacrificed the one Voldemort left in me as a baby for the alchemy and made this after I talked to truth, or God as some would call her; yep, God is a girl, I also used the gate after I screwed her in to submission. But that's getting of track so I could call as her sister and her mother. She is literally half of me and best part is it has the perk of a Horcrux without any of flaws, like becoming hideous so if I die in whatever world I'm in I would just come back here and merge with her and vice-verse." This got shocked look from her mates, she went onto say "Sooo... its okay to find more mates while I'm out? Pleacccceeeee." at this point she pull out the... dreaded... puppy dog look. They tried; key-word is tried, to hold out but failed when she kicks it up a notch and added fake tears. "Fine." was all they could they say, which got them almost bone-crushing hug and a "Thank you, thank you, thank you." After calming down a little she spoke "Okay, to finish her all we need do break her beaker on the stone and poof two me's. I should tell you that me and her also share memories so I what she dues and the same with her to me and the best part is that we can chose when to get said memories, so no brain overload." "That's good and all, but shouldn't get ready to leave?" Minerva asks with all seriousness. All this got was a smile and Jess and Hermione pulling out a large roll out... somewhere and unrolled it, upon the roll was a red seal that look so complex that she, a teacher, couldn't figure it out. "So this is supposed to send you to a new world." "Yep." Jessica said, popping the 'p', she continued to say "Let's bust her out and send me off." gesturing to the homunculus in her hand, then to the seal on the floor. Handing the beaker to Hermione, Jessica striped herself to her panty's showing them chest bindings, and untied it, making her b-cups jump strait to the DD's, dropping her last piece of clothes(her panty's) allows her dick to spring forth in all its 9 inch glory. Now a big thing about this ritual is only her being will be sent over, so all other thing on her will be… gone, just don't exist anymore. Now nude, she takes the beaker back, places the stone on the ground, and drops said beaker. Wince it hit the stone floor a huge flash of energy burst forth. Noted side effects of flashes of light written as, but not limited to: sickness, blindness, sudden appearances of nude people, etc. "With that out of the way, let's get you dressed," Jessica said, pointing to her look-a-like. "- you know what, you still don't have a name. How about lust pride envy potter. I liked FMA (Full metal alchemist) so I gave her there powers like controlling shadows, making her nails into spears, and change her shape into whatever she wants, Cool ha?" hearing no response, she turned only to see there dome struck face's. Looking back to lust said "Now remember to use my name in public and don't do something to stupid okay." With the last of the goodbyes she activated the magic seal. With a similar flash of light as the forming of the clone, she was gone.

 **In a different universe**

We see a woman lying in what look like a demonic hospital bed screaming in pain next were to women that looked almost like twins, the main differentness was the color scheme, the one on her right white with golden trim and other black with purple. Their names are, respectively, Jubileus the creator and queen of paradiso and Shiba the destroyer and queen of inferno. The woman on the bed has silky raven black hair that if standing would drag on the floor, a black hospital gown, a bulging stomach, and a golden watch in her hand. Her name was bayonetta, and today she was giving the two goddess a child as a favor and in return, she doesn't have to worry about getting tortured in inferno for all of eternity. For such to occur, both Jubileus and Shiba had to inject some of their energy in to her womb, thus starting the proses and go's just like any normal pregnancy. Jubileus spook in a soft tone "Just a little more and you're done," which her sister continued after saying in a commanding voice "So push!" With one final push, a baby was born, it was a, "Wait, I thought you said it would be a girl but that a boy." Bayonetta said in surprises after getting a good look at the baby as it was picked up by Shiba. Looking the baby over she said "Nope, it's a girl it just has a dick see there is a vagina, see." showing it to her. "What shall we name her?" With one look one look bayonetta said "Jessica, let's name her Jessica."

 **A/N**

 **Yes I'm starting with the bayonetta-verse, but I will get to the DMC (1-4) world later but I felt that this was a good place to start. This is before the events of the first game but with my own twist to it.**

 **Don't know when chapter 2 will be out but it will.**

 **Harem Bayonetta-verse/ Bayonetta and** **madam butterfly, Jubileus and Shiba, Joy triplets, Omne, fem-Ronin, Jeanne and madam Khepri, madam Styx. May add more to it later.**

 **Dragonrulertidal, out with the waves**

 **P.S. Found my flash drive.**

 **P.P.S. Comment to your heart's content, but if your going to hate, be constructive about it.**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hot" talking

'sexy' thought

[smoken] Enochien

A/N

I forgot the disclaimer last chapter and this will be the only time I will say this,

[I do not own, nor ever will, harry potter, Bayonetta, or any other thing I type on a computer besides the idea for the plot. If I did, I would publish it in real paper books, not on a (awesome) web-site.]

For those that question how Jubalaus and Shiba could be at Bayonetta's bed side, they are (arguable) the most powerful beings of that world, giving them the power to shrink is not that much of a stretch and before I forget, when they shrink the become human-like (still immortal, still all powerful, just with skin. Think the genie from Aladdin after he gets out of the lamp.)

Chapter 2

Time-skip/ 5 year later

Today we to people in a back-ally behind a bar named 'The Gates of Hell', one was a beauty if you ever saw one, long raven black hair if let down would sweep the ground like her shadow put up like a tower with red ribbon both helped hold it up and make it catch your eye, clothes similar to a skin-rite jumpsuit that showed of her curves in all the right places and has a hole just above her bust to give a 'genres' amount of cleavage but had a tap that went right side to the middle that has a golden watch that had a red gem in the middle of the cap, and was backless going from just below the nape of her neck to a little above the ass with knee high, like high, heeled boots. (The Bayonetta 1 outfit. If you haven't played it, ether look it up or play the game. Side note, if you know where to watch the movie [Bayonetta bloody fate] in English for free please tell me in a P.M. or comment it.) The second was a young girl that looked like she was five years of age with similar hair to the woman but not the same style, hers was done in a pony-tail that half way down her back spiraled in a drill like fashion down to her knees, her clothes are more simple looking, a red long sleeve shirt with to two hands on over budding chest, a white with gold bracelets coming down from the neck area with a white orb and a black one with bracelets coming from the waist up with a black orb, in the was where the two orbs meat and combined, and a black knee length skirt, white mid-thigh sock and gray shoes with heels.

They appeared to be training by the way the girl was kicking the wooden post in the ground 3 feet thick all the way around and 5 feet tall, the area they were in was walled off with the only way in was the back door of the bar. There are a number of targets all around, big ones, small ones; all had multiple holes in them. Somewhere fresh, you could tell by the smock emitting from them. The woman and the child are Bayonetta and Jessica, respectively, and Bayonetta was training her kid in some of the umbra arts so she could defend herself. "That's it; little more training and you'll be good enough to fight lesser foes." Bayonetta said a small, loving smile on her face, oh and did I forget to tell you the log ha a foot and a half long dent in it with wood splintering out everywhere.

"Thanks' mom." said the small girl, beaming mother's prace. Today is a very important day for the young girl, today is her birthday. Looking her strait in the eye's she asked "Is ma'am and mother going to be here today, I miss them."

"I know you do and I'm sure if they can make it they will, but you must remember they are very busy people and have job that need to be done." was her mother reply.

Only to get a groan of disappointment from her daughter, then went on to say "I know that, but it doesn't mean I don't miss them."

Suddenly a burst of gold light flashed across their view. As it died down, it revealed a stunning woman with long blond hair that went down to her ankles and a gold sleeveless dress that showed hints of g-cup breasts drop to her knees pristine white skin that almost looked like marble and she was bare foot, as she floted down to the ground her shadow grow when suddenly a figure burst from it, darkness falling from her body like water slowly illuminating the form to show a woman with black hair that was as dark as a starless sky and more of a caramel like skin tone a purple top showing a good deal of cleavage of f-cup bust, a black leather jacket unzipped, a dark red and black corset that huged her curves, and a mid-thigh leather skirt that clung to her hips as much as the corset. Both women where careering a present for the young girl, Jubalaus's (the white one) was about 2 feet tall by 3 wide and long and was white with a gold ribbon, while Shiba's (the caramel one) was almost same but black with a purple ribbon.

Seeing them, Jessica ran to them screaming "Ma'am, mother, you came!"

As they were glomped, Jubalaus said "Of course we came, did you think we would miss our own daughter's birthday?" with Shiba continuing with "Yea, now let's go inside so we celebrate."

Walking to the bar, the group saw a very attractive woman behind the bar mixing drinks, she had dark skin with short black hair down to her shoulders, she wore a red tub-top that stained on her DD's and brown trench coat with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, baggy pants, and sun-glass, with a odd tattoo over her left eye. This is Reyna. (Fem!Rodin everybody) "Hello sweet checks, how's my favorite customers today? Oh and Jess happy birthday. Now, what can I get ya?"

Looking around Jessica saw a short man with a bowler hat and fur coat, he was about 4 feet tall and was quite 'round'. He also wore sun-glass, even indoors, so did Reyna, but that was completely different. This man (or as other would call him, midget) was Enzo, family man and info broker. Also close friend to Bayonetta and the gang. "Hello everyone. Happy birthday Jessica. Oh, and Bayonetta I got that info you needed." (No it's not that info about the right eye. It's just an old artifact that maybe umbra in nature)

From behind him he pulled out a small box about the size of a baseball, green with a pink bow on top. With that the party started. From Ma'am, (Jubalus) she got a half-golden, half-black staff with the end being blades, one looked like a large peacock feather, the other that of a raven's. (Balders's weapon just change some) From Mother (Shiba) got her a crimson red duster (the coat that almost touch the ground, not the cleaning tool.) with a spell so it grew with her and a o-katana with the kanji charters 'jigoku no hi hachisu. From Enzo, she got a red diamond because, and I quot "I remember you saying you needed it for something or other, I happen to know a guy who knows a guy. So forget about it." From Reyna, she gave her a set of unque guns, 4 of them to be egesact, they where the same color as the coat, dobble barral each, ingraved on the side was the words 'Tanta novitas in morte' (Rebirth in death) with image of a phoenix on fire with it's wings spread, ready to fly, and a moon in the backround behind it. Also in the the box was a note that said 'Figured you'd need a weapon to fight with for long range, so I made these bad boys. Made with such a rare metal that if it was anyone else your mother would kill to get it. Meet the Luner Phoenix. And first drink is on the house, non-alcoholic of course.- The lovely devil behind the counter.'

And finally, from mom, she got... 2 very old scrolls. Both made of old parchment, one of them had gold end pieces while the other had dark purple. Unroling them they held a seal each, the one in the gold one was, well golden and had many intrakit shapes ranging in sizes (one of the boss angels halos), the other had the umbra seal (the seal that a apears when ever a umbran witch uses magic). They are the required seals to both use and gain acess to the respective magic. "Thank you mom!"

"You're very welcome. Now how about we go outside and try them out. I'm sure they still work but let's find out."

Walking outside, we see the happy family +1 (Enzo left, he hates both angel and demons because, well look at all cars he lost because of them) preparing for the ritque to give jessica her birthright and gain a partneror two. "Okay are you ready little one, this will be taugh and scary, but you must pull though to the very end. With demon, fear is like the color red to a bull, they see it and they will attack." Bayonetta said to her daughter hoping this go's well.

"I'm ready when you are mom." was her repliy. Actavating the demonic seal coused a great burst of dark energy bring forth with it a power only riveled by its direct opposite, a demon that hasn't see the mortal world in 500 years. She was a true beauty that would make husbands think about cheating with her (It's Madam Styx, I don't have a disreption of her so just look it up, and no I'm not being lazy I just don't have Wi-Fi at home so I upload these at school.) Looking down at the one who some her saw a 5-year old girl and almost strate fell for her because of her cuteness.

Shrinking down to human size she scooped her up and started coo'ing at how cute she was, this went for about 5 minuets before she (Styx) put her (Jessica) down, asking the question of the day' [Why have you summon me young one.] to which she answered with, in a cute voice (If you see a milk cow, you milk it's worth.) "I want to make a contract with you so I can get stronger and can protect mom and ma'am and mother and..." and all the while Styx was coo'ing, again.

Finishing her cute rant, she look at Madam and asked, "So what do you say, want to be partners with me." Styx could only nod her head yes and held out her hand to shake [My name is Madam Styx, I will gladly work with you.]

Shaking her hand finished the pact and then Madam Styx vanished in to the seal. Looking over to the angel seal she did the same thing unleashing a pillar of light energy making 3 flashes of white light. As they died down reveling 3 figures (they are joys now I'm being lazy, it won't take much time, just look it up {Bayonetta joy}) The only way to tell them apart is there ribbon on there head, one being white, anther being blue, and last one red.

They look down at her coot a gaze of her face as she use her puppy dog eyes. The reaction was almost instantaneous, they skewed, glomped her in a 4 way hug, and almost hugged the life from her. Finally getting out of the hug of doom, she spook, "So now that you hug the crap" "langue young lady!" "out of me lets get down to bisness." half way through, she was interupted by her mothers.

Taking a more serius look that look even more cute, she said "Now I have summon you here to ask if I may be able to summon the angels to portect those close to me and maybe make a contract with you. It is the same resson that I summoned a demon."

Apon hearing this, they growled with ferice rage and spook in a menacing tone [Why would you summon such putred things as demons!] which elected a shout of "Hey, for your information one of my mothers is a demon, one is a human, and the other is angel that also is you queen. Besides I summon both you 3 and the demon so I could have the power to protect those close to me."

This got them to look in the direction of the other 4 people here. Once catching sight of there queen, they grow alittle scaired. Seeing the fear on there faces, Jessica told them "I'm sorry for blowing up on you, but I have a bit of respect for both angels and demons. I've heard of bad angels and good demons. So, what do you say, partners." At that, she reached out her hand to shake which they each toke turns shaking, interdusing them selves.

The white one first [I am Luna,] in a kind tone, then blue [I'm hope,] she said chiperly, and finally red [and I'm lucky] in a way that seem that she was unintursed while looking away to hide her blush (can someone say tsundere) with that they return to paradiso. After that was all said and done they returned to the bar to finsh there day with cake.

A/N

And there is Madam styx and the Joys. Please read, recommend, and review.

Note: the next chapter will be a time skip to the beginning of bayonetta 1 with bref review of what happened inbetween now and then.

And i'm thinking of having a miny crossover like I did with the Harry potter/FMA crossover

comment what you think of idea and if you can, a world that you think would work with it. If you don't comment, I will chose and you and I might not like that.

Dragonrulertidal, out with the waves.

 **A.N.A.N.(Auther's note after note)**

 **i got this out because of my neybors, thank you. and if this dosen't fix it, i'm sorry, i don't know how. if it dose, then thank the auther 'have a little feith' he tryed to help me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I keep forgetting to say this but yes Jessica retains her memory's her past lives.**

 **Time skip 10 years later.**

It has been 10 years sense my 5th birthday and it has only gotten better sense I mean come on, I've got so far 5 girlfriends, Reyna, Styx, Luna, hope, and lucky (the one in the last year, damn tsunderes.) I had a few run in's with both angels and demons but I came out okay. Also my training has come along great, like I found my animals with in. For speed it's a black wolf, flight was odd as it was black phoenix which made my mother's proud for having such a rare bird from, and for evasion, much to Mom cringe, cockroaches. And now we found a lead on Mom's past.

It all started like a normal day, me and Reyna were flirting, trying to get the other hot and bothered, when Enzo came in. We thought it was just to get a drink like he usually did at this time, but thought changed when he walk past the bar and strait to Mom that was 2 booth's away from said bar to the left.

"I got an odd tip from an even odder souse, a woman who claimed to be one of last of the umbra witches, and she had the same fighting style. I could tell by the guns she had on her feet she said 'I'm coming for you Carranza, or as you call yourself, Bayonetta and you better prepare to hand over the left eye.' then drove off without so much as a good day, all say though she was quite the looker."

Ignoring the perverted comment, mostly, and paying more attention to threat to her mother. Why, if she was an umbra, why not try to make nice so they may pass on the art. Then it wouldn't die out with no one able to teach it, that is if I wasn't here.

One thing I know about fate is that you don't tempt it no matter what or it will bite you in the ass. That's one of the reasons I needed a vacation from my old world. Speaking of my old world not much has happened. The time flow in this world so much faster that even living a life time in this world only maybe a month or 2 will have gone by at most.

The most interesting thing was some kinky action between her aunt and lust. (A, she's a harem member. And B, she is younger and really sexy.) She and Vernin got a divorce after she was drop off at their house and him saying 'I will not have freak in my house. If that thing is to stay here, it will work for it. We might even beat the freak out of her.' let just say that didn't go over well. He lost custody Danny (Fem!Dudly), lost the house, and got fired when his work found out what happened.

Back to the matter at hand, we now know the start of the trail to her past we can move from there. Maybe this mystery woman can tell us some more, that is if she doesn't try to kill us first.

Now we would have asked Mama and mother, hell we did, but all they said was 'You need to go on that adventure yourself to fully understand it.' My best guess is that she won't 'know' her past if she doesn't remember it.

Returning to Mom and Enzo's conversation, I heard 'Also I heard something about the 'right eye', the supposed other half of your's. All I know is that it currently somewhere in a place called Viggred. Maybe the guy who has the stone knows a thing or 2 about your past."

I couldn't help but pipe in, "It has trap written all over it. Though you can't cook an omelet without breaking a few eggs I suppose. We better go before this lead go's cold on us, don't you thing so Mom."

"Quite right little one. I'd rather have to deal some idiot who thinks there one of my parents who is trying to rewrite the universe with the power of Jubaleus."

Somewhere in Viggred

A shadowed figure sneezes allover there desk, then mutters "All according to plan."

Back with the others

"You know Mom, that you just jinxed us, right?" Jessica said, only for Bayonetta to cringe.

"Well better start making gates here for Viggred. Wouldn't want you running out of sweets or other things. Oh, and if you find any 'Golden Angel Hymen HP' while you're out, I can make you more gear. Those thing attract evil demons like a bug zapper attract fly's." Reyna said before saying, "And before I forget, if you get any halos send them my way. And Jess, don't be afraid to come by and give me some 'sugar'."

And with that we pack the things we'd need in are pocket dimensions, which happen to be in our hair, and left for Viggread.

 **A/N**

 **The update that some were looking for is here. Also I'm starting a poll on whether or not I should double up on this or any universe that she goes to.**

 **Note, she will also go to:**

 **Devil may cry**

 **Yu-gi-oh 5Ds (I'm making it after Zexal, so yes Xyz's)**

 **Digimon**

 **Bleach**

 **Switched** **Fairy Tail for Digimon because i may like Fairy tail and some of the characters, i barely know the story. i will how ever add some of the characters as cameo appearances or plot twists.**


	5. sorry

a quick update. i am working on 'she just can't get away' don't worry i will still work, just had school to worry about.


End file.
